dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddie Gonzalez
Ferdinand "Freddie" Gonzalez was a main character who first appeared in the first episode of the first season. He is a Texas Ranger and is the husband of Margaret, and the father of Billie. He comes from an ancient warrior bloodline known as the Otomi and is now going after vampires as he sees them as a threat to his family and other people, until he becomes the Peacekeeper, the person that keeps the peace between the human world and the world of the culebras. History Not much is known about Freddie's early history except he met Earl at a young age and he started into the police force sometime before the start of the series. He also met Margaret at some point, and married her. His daughter Billie was born several months before the start of the series. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series |-|Season One= In Pilot, he is talking to Margaret about Billie and his job. After he tells her he can take care of himself, he leaves. He and Earl are then talking at Nadine's and Earl says he should cherish the life he has and the people in it while it lasts. They then hear about the killings of four Rangers and a couple of police officers, and a kidnapping of a bank teller. They head to Benny's World of Liquor so Earl can get his drink, and Freddie is seen looking over pictures of ritualistic killings while staying in the car. After he hears a gunshot, he decides to take action and starts firing as well. He makes sure that Earl is alright and he is still living. He puts a cloth over Earl to keep him from bleeding more and Earl asks him why as he is already dying. When Earl asks him to tell Ramona bye, Freddie says she's been dead for two years and Earl say he needs to make better days for himself. He then has Freddie to promise him to kill the brothers even if he has to follow them to the very gates of Hell and he swears on his daughter, Billie. They then go through with their ruse and Freddie ends up going through the glass door and falls down. After the brothers leave, he gets up and leaves. In Blood Runs Thick, is still at the scene where Earl died, and he picks the knife out of Earl's pocket. Despite then begin taken off the case, he continues chasing the Geckos, believing one of them to be the killer of several drug cartel members. In Mistress,Gonzalez meets Professor Tanner at The Rattler to discuss the Mesoamerican lore and the symbols he has encountered. Gonzalez learns more about the group which Tanner describes as a 'blood cult'. In Let's Get Rambling,Gonzalez has visions of a man that got killed during his first job as a ranger with Earl. He then located the Geckos at the Dew Drop Inn. Despite their room being empty (aside from Monica Garza's body, he finds out the brothers are still at the motel. He calls in backup but the two officers don't form enough manpower to stop the brothers. Freddie is involved in a shoot-out with Seth, before chasing him onto the motel rooftops. They then both make a significant fall onto the top of the RV, leaving Gonzalez injured as he watches the Gecko brothers slip through his fingers. In Self Contained, Freddie gets taken in by his superiors for his recklessness in chasing the Gecko brothers at the Dew Drop Inn. We also see flashbacks of him as a kid with Earl McGraw (TV Series). He then breaks free as Hank releases his handcuffs, and he takes the car to continue the chase. When he gets to the border crossing, he gets an alert about a wanted poster for Carlos Madrigal, before making his way down the line of traffic towards the RV. Freddie then spots Jacob Fuller and pulls out his gun, before he gets interrupted by Carlos in the assumed form of Officer Torrez. Freddie then talks to 'Office Torrez' where he mentions Carlos and the cartel. He then sees traces of blood in the office while Carlos is closing the blinds of the office and locking Freddie in the office. He then searches for a way out, and unlocks the door which has the body of Officer Torres behind it. He then leaves the border crossing office in the chaos that ensues. He then spots the RV again on the verge of crossing the border, but gets stopped once more by Carlos, who now reveals himself to Freddie and attacks him. A gunfight at the border follows between the Border Patrol and the cartel. Freddie exits the scene into a wasteland where he leaves his Texas ranger star before heading into a lake and continuing his course to Mexico. He gets hallucinations and memories from his time with Earl. He then heads to the Titty Twister to confront the Geckos and get his vengeance. He is attacked by Santanico and is given her venom, which reveals to have no effect on him. He battles Carlos and then reunites with the remaining survivors. He helps Kate escape from the culebras trying to sacrifice her and stabbing Aiden who tried to do the same with her. He then leaves the Twister and goes home to his family. |-|Season Two= In Opening Night, he seen at the end getting a call from Tony Mendoza and goes out to where Richie had two men, who are dead, look like him and Seth, and to have it seem that the brothers had died. Freddie goes over to one of the burned corpses and opens up the mouth to see if what the brothers. He tells Tony it is, but he knows they really aren't. In In a Dark Time, ''he gets a call from Tony Mendoza to come investigate a car crash. Mendoza and the others believe it's the Geckos, but Freddie's instincts thinks not, even though he tells the newscasters that they are the Geckos. It's also shown that Freddie has been having nightmares about various things and astrological signs. He goes to a place and hears someone screaming, and he tells them to hold on and he hears the scream coming from the ground. He starts digging with hands and notices a human arm. He keeps digging and sees other dead bodies. He calls Tony and the forensic tech and it looks ritualistic. They find a piece of black glass embedded in one of the bodies. Freddie then investigates Aiden's house and goes into his shed and finds something, which is the Savini Codex. In ''Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine, he has Tony keep watch on his family and house for anyone trying to go after them. He battles with Aiden after he shows himself, and is told by Margaret to defeat his enemies. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, he is seen at the end when he arrives to save Kate from Scott and has his rifle aimed at Scott's head, telling him that's no way to treat family. In Bondage, Freddie points his rifle at Scott's head and tells him that it's no way to treat family and to get up. Scott attacks him and Freddie gets out a chain and wraps it around Scott's neck. He then puts him around a staircase railing and puts a brace over his chest. He gets out a stake and puts it in a little compartment that is aimed for Scott's heart. He asks him many questions, but Scott remains silent, until he threatens the stake going through his heart and Scott decides to talk a little. When he notices he isn't getting anywhere a whole lot, Freddie cuts a little of his hand and some of Scott's and when they touch, the blood connection lets Freddie see what Scott has learned and is shocked. He asks him about the mass graves and wonders if they are a initiation rite for culebras, but Scott replies it isn't. Freddie then goes on the porch and is researching what he has learned and when Kate comes out to ask him about it, he says he hasn't figured it out yet, but he sees one says something about a storm of blood. Kate tells him Scott is ready to talk, but they hear a shattering noise and they see that Scott has left. They go to the cabin and when they open the door, they both see that the three lacrosse players have been killed and pinned to the wall. Kate asks him about his weapons and to teach her everything he knows about them, as she is going after Scott now. In Bizarre Tales, he and Kate to Celestino Oculto's mansion and confront him about the murders. He reveals to them about the blood well and what Earl McGraw was investigating with him. They then witness Amancio Malvado killing Celestino and that he had something to do with the blood and memories Freddie had since he followed him there. In Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium, he and Kate get out of the wine cabinet and they look around. Kate's foot is grabbed by Tomas and they aim their weapons at him. He says he needs blood and while Kate goes to get it, Tomas says he's the peacekeeper. She returns and gives the glass to Tomas, who drinks and Freddie says that it is enough. All of a sudden, Chance Holbrook comes in and has his gun aimed at Freddie. He says that he found out about Tony Mendoza's death being covered and $4 million in bonds was taken. After Chance says that he has endorsed Freddie and Freddie reveals that captains don't have that kind of authority, Chance says "They don't" and Freddie says that he doesn't who he is, but he is not Chance Holbrook, to which Carlos morphs back into himself. Freddie says that Chance didn't deserve it as he was a good man, to which Carlos says that he was going to charge Freddie. They fight each other and after Tomas saves Kate from Scott, Tomas attacks Carlos so Freddie and Kate can escape. They go through the wine cabinet again and after Tomas is killed, they close the door. After many threats from Carlos, they decide to make a getaway and they escape before Carlos comes through. They are outside and Kate points a gun at him. She demands he give her the bonds and he thinks she's making a big mistake. After she breaks the glass window of the truck, she tells him to handcuff himself to the door and he does. He gives her the bonds and she runs off to give them to Scott. In The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko, he is revealed to be working with the Geckos, Sonja and Santanico so he can get the key from Malvado. He watches out for Sonja and Seth and when the coast is clear, he heads down the elevator shaft where the key is currently at. He is attacked by a culebra and kills him, and then retrieves the key, and then unknowingly leaves behind his blood. Outside, Freddie is looking through a car and his head is then slammed into the window and he is thrown down into a pit. Carlos then dumps a bunch of dirt on top of Freddie and is buried alive. In Santa Sangre, Freddie is shown alive and digging through the dirt. He then gets a telepathic link from Ximen, and she tells him that he's doing a horrible job with keeping the balance. He realizes she's working for a Lord and misidentifies the Lord as a "he", but she reveals the Lord is a she. She tells him that Carlos cannot have the blood and he must be stopped, as he wants all culebras to rise and that will cause chaos in the world. She tells him about her matador lover back then and when he asks if he reminds of her of him, she says no, he reminds her of the bull. She hands him a gun and then puts on his cowboy hat. He then digs himself out of the pit and heads towards Jacknife's. He arrives just in time to tell the Geckos that they have to stop Carlos and put Richie on the throne. He kills various culebras and he bears witness to Scott beheading Carlos and separating his body parts so he won't come back. He talks to one of the customers and they wonder how he got to be sheriff out of all this, and he says not by choice. After Richie and Seth fight, he asks how two Geckos on the throne sound, and he says he's fine by it. He tells them he's going home and asks how much a stuffed toy, and Seth tells him it's on the house, and Freddie then leaves. |-|Season Three= He has taken over his role as protector and has joined in the battle against the Xibalban demons. In Protect and Serve, it is revealed he has been in a legal battle with Margaret Gonzalez about their daughter, Billie. He then saves Aiden from El Caporal who had berated him about being part of law enforcement. He has also begun a relationship with Ximena and unfortunately, while being mind controlled by Richie, he kills her, which hurts him. He becomes involved with a woman named Solaya who reveals herself to be a female Xibalban named Itzpa. She is defeated by Freddie and Burt. He later takes it upon himself to save his family from Amaru and takes Venganza Verdugo as a bargaining chip. He reunites with his family and tries to snap Margaret out of Amaru's control. They go to a hospital where Dakota is at and he battles against other people being controlled by Amaru. After Amaru's defeat, he and his family leave. Physical Appearance He has dark, black hair and brown eyes. He also has a clean shaven mustache and a stubble on his chin. Personality Freddie seems to be a nice guy, but don't get on the bad side of him. He does his job well and he tries as hard as he can to make every thing work out. He is a friendly, funny man with a family that he loves and wants to protect, and no one is going to stop that. Despite his friendliness, he can really fight and you don't want him to be on your trail. Appearances Gallery Freddie profile.jpg Freddie 5.png Freddie 4.png Freddie 3.png Freddie 2.png Freddie.png Freddie 6.png Freddie 7.png Freddie 1x02.png Freddie 2 1x02.png Freddie 3 1x02.png Freddie 4 1x02.png Freddie 5 1x02.png Freddie 6 1x02.png Freddie and Margaret.png Freddie 1x03.png Freddie 2 1x03.png Freddie 3 1x03.png Freddie 4 1x03.png Freddie 1x04.png Freddie 2 1x04.png Freddie 3 104.png Freddie 4 1x04.png Freddie 5 1x04.png Freddie 6 1x04.png Freddie 7 1x04.png Freddie 8 1x04.png Freddie 9 1x04.png Freddie 10 1x04.png FreddieGonzalez1x04.jpg FreddieGonzalezMotel1x04.jpg FreddieGonzalez1x05.jpg FreddieGonzalezFlashback1x05.jpg FreddieGonzalezChild1x05.jpg Freddie2Promo.jpg BringMeHeadpromo.jpg Fdtd2promo3.jpg XimenaFreddie.jpg FreddieS3.jpg Name *'Ferdinand' is a Germanic name meaning "a courageous voyager". *'Gonzalez' is a Spanish surname and means "castle" or "Son of Gonzalo". Trivia * His full name has been given as Frederico or Ferdinand. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Gonzalez Family Category:Protagonists Category:Law Enforcement